Taste The Blood (Dante x Bayonetta)
by Etherealpandas
Summary: Hey everybody! This is my first work of fanfiction. Dante x Bayonetta. Rated m for mild bad language and explicit sexual content. Please review and criticise so I know how to improve!


Air was forced from Dante's mouth as the ecstasy of fighting and blood finally reached his mind. His blood, granted, for his opponent was quite the foe - this 'Bayonetta' was unlike any demon he had gone toe-to-toe with before. And sexier. Far, far sexier. In the moments recently passed, she had landed a hit with a curiously blue bullet, slamming into Dante's neck. In all likelihood, Dante could have evaded the steely assailant, but this woman was good - so good in fact, that he knew he had to give at some point, simply to re-even the odds. Okay, she was thrashing him - two swords through the abdomen, an arrow to the foot and a bullet to the neck. This was nothing to Dante, he feared not for his life at this point, but for her perception of him. The previous wounds had been greeted with aggressive grunts from Dante, in turn, these were met with playful moans from Bayonetta. Dante liked to fool himself into thinking that she considered him a 'real man' - the kind who he would play innocent girl with as he fucked her so hard that she screamed. Her eyes said it all however - she was mocking him, and in truth Dante knew this. One split-second wink had much to impart; 'awww, who's a big, strong man then? Putting on a brave face when you really know that I know it's starting to hurt? I'm going to play with you for a while, and unless you get good fast, i'm going to murder you!". The truth was that Bayonetta was the one with the problem on her hands, despite her being unaware of this - if it truly became too much, Dante could shift to his incarnadine form and turn her into a pile of blood before she could blink. He did not want to do this. She was so damn beautiful, that he wanted to force her to concede. Maybe give her his number afterwards… okay really what he wanted was hot sex in a pile of blood with her, but the number thing seemed infinitely more picturesque. This was all why Dante desperately hated the fact that he had just coughed blood; this was a precarious balance of respect, not getting too damaged, not hurting her too much, and definitely not losing control to his incarnadine self. Light glinted off the thick, crimson blood which Dante had just released from his mouth. It splattered onto Bayonetta's face, as she moved closer to Dante to go for another kick with her elegant heel. Her eyes had just carefully observed both his countenance and the blood - she had already avoided point blanc sword blows, and Dante knew that she could have avoided the weakly propelled blood without so much as considering the action. She re-calculated her movements in an instant, using Dante's chest to throw herself backwards, pushed away with her feet, and flipped in the air to land on her knees a few meters away from him. Bayonetta locked her eyes with his, and smiled wickedly, as she curled her perfectly long tongue around her upper lip, licking the blood off, and returning it to her welcoming mouth, closing her eyes briefly to fake an 'mmmm'. Her elaborate machination to play with his lust worked - this was so perfect for Dante. He was begging his mind to render images of a naked Bayonetta licking his fresh cum off her face, and moaning in such a perfectly pleased manor. His mind gladly obliged - Devil May Cry did not exactly provide a comfortable atmosphere to relieve a mind from the gutter. And yet, Dante had made a foolish mistake; his own cocky nature made him push the boundaries of lack of concentration and still retaining his sane self. One moment's inattention during battle could give incarnadine Dante a window to release himself from the torturous confines of the sub-concious. The wonderful image in his head was broken by sharp pain. This was, as usual, no pain inflicted by corporeal wound, but a true pain, and to Dante, it was one of the only things that really bloody hurt. He could take tremendous abuse to his body without so much as an emotional whisper, but when his incarnadine self began to take hold, the pain was simply excruciating - this was a brutal, forced transition in mindset. Dante would greet an undying hunger for bloodshed, a forgoing of all humanity for several hours, and obliterated people when he returned. The pain suddenly erupted in a boiling explosion, the pressure taking hold of Dante who dropped his sword and clasped his wildly hurting head.

"st-stay back!' he yelled, terrified at this point, and yet so focused on warning this victim with the last of his sanity.

"What on Earth is the matter?!" Bayonetta quickly replied, genuine concern woven into her voice. She had wanted to play with the boy a little, for she could see that he could take quite the beating from her, but not truly harm him. The Umbra Witch was interested in making fun of Dante, and showing his doubtless surprised self that women like her could truly fight. Maybe even rewarding him a little if he learnt the lesson. Sex was never highly pleasurable for Bayonetta (masterbation was the only way that she could climax), however she knew that she was simply a goddess to her partner, and was not adverse to indulging her Lumen half and giving people a few hours of heaven now and again.

"I'm begging you get away before I lose control!" Dante roared, barely aware of his words as he felt his mind slip into a darkness. The last blink of his mind in this consciousness displayed an image which he could hold on to as incarnadine Dante took control for the next hours. It portrayed this curious woman with a steely grin on her face, revealing her perfectly white teeth, as she gazed at his new form. Dante was sure that his mind was simply playing on the image for his pleasure at this point, but it seemed that her body was beginning to lose its clothing, which appeared to curl into a vortex above her head as she donned a stripper-like pose and winked at her new adversary. 'How beautiful', Dante's last conscious thought voiced inside his mind, 'why the hell is it that the one nice girl i meet has to die, and to me at that! Then again, do I even deserve her, if I can't prevent myself from killing her?' The question was half reflected upon, in a sort of slowed time for the next hours, as Dante's now melancholic normal form waited to be granted control once again.

Finally, Dante gasped as he awoke. His painful eyelids half opened to see his now naked body, doubtlessly rendered so by the sheer heat of his demonic self burning the clothes that he donned. He would normally be embarrassed, but at this point he had no care. After one of incarnadine Dante's excursions, every being in the surrounding mile would be dead, nothing more than a blazed shadow or pile of bubbling blood. Dante turned his head slightly, and managed to fully open his eyes, which were greeted by a most unexpected surprise. Bayonetta was standing there, now clothed as before, and was walking towards him, a smile spread across her naturally pale face. "Wh- what!" Dante half shouted, as he desperately attempted to cover his cock using his hands, fumbling in such a manor that he fell off of the altar where he had been placed, and met the floor with a resounding thud. She laughed daintily before continuing to speak to him.

"Believe it or not, I've seen it all before, even if it's hard. It is rather long I must say." she continued, playing with the last sentence in flicking the syllables slightly higher to turn him on.

"You have been out for a good couple of hours though, and even Madama Butterfly had quite the time quelling old red-eyes"

"H-how on Earth did you beat him?" Dante questioned, clear bewilderment in his voice as he finally awoke fully.

"You're not all that tough, my dear. Butterfly and I have faced far worse, even if he was quite the bruiser" came the reply.

Dante attempted to soften his erection as he stood up, still trying to half disguise his cock from her green eyes. She had now reached him, and took his arm as he got to his feet, gently drawing it away from his cock. She once again held his gaze, and spoke in a softer, seductive tone.

"Show me."

Dante obliged, as she turned her gaze to his now splayed out cock, and put his hands on her breasts.

"Cheeky" she playfully commented, leaning in to kiss him as she retracted her hair, allowing Dante to caress her naked breasts.

Dante's hands detected the movement of surface, and were wonderfully satisfied when they began to feel her naked skin. He made full use of this grace, and played with her left breast as he pleasured her right nipple by rubbing it with his thumb, and used the rest of his fingers to reach up to her elegant neck. Bayonetta was gently stroking his already solid cock, using her left hand to squeeze his balls, as she pulled his skin rhythmically up and down with her right hand. Their kiss was wonderful. Dante instantly allowed his tongue to dance with Bayonetta's, who gladly partook in the waltz. They played with each other so perfectly, knowing exactly how to give the other tremendous pleasure. When Bayonetta was sure that Dante's cock could not get any harder, she pulled the hair away from her crotch, and allowed herself to become fully naked, letting her now long hair flow outwards behind them. She led Dante's cock with more playful tugs in the direction of her vulvae, until it's head could feel her wet clitoris. To her surprise, it seemed to get even longer as his electric pleasure became known to her in their kiss. As his head made contact, he suddenly diverted his teeth, and bit her lip, making known his tremendous appreciation of her previous action. Her outer lips once again curled into a smile, as she felt the inescapable happiness of making someone else feel so good. Dante now rubbed his cock along her labia several times, until he was sure that she was ready for him. He used his legs to tilt his now huge cock upwards, and let it slip into her vagina. Dante at first moved it in half-way, before again retracting it to around a quarter of the way for a few strokes, before pushing it hard and fully into her. With 9 inches in her, Bayonetta broke their kiss to moan loudly when the first full stroke reached its peak in her. Dante quickly retracted his cock again, giving her only 3 inches before proceeding to push his cock fully in and out again as quickly as he could, extracting delightful moans from her with every deep stroke. The faster he went, the harder she moaned, and the more sweat he could feel on her perfectly full breasts as well as her wonderfully curved cheeks. After what seemed like an eternity of pleasure, Dante felt his cock reaching the point of orgasm, and pushed his face deep into Bayonetta's collar bone. She too was reaching the limit of her pleasure, and could not help but yell "that's perfect", which was greeted by a half-lost "you're perfect" from Dante. He could smell her perfect scent - roses and lavender he foolishly thought - with his face pressed so deeply into her skin, but this wondrous sensation was broken by her as Bayonetta thrust herself backwards, away from his body when she came. Dante speedily moved to grab her thighs and prevent her from falling to the floor, but this sudden jerk was enough to make him too cum. Dante pulled Bayonetta further onto him than ever before, as his fresh seed was shot into her perfect form. Both were desperately panting at this point, Bayonetta louder than Dante, yet no words were shared between them. The two saw this moment as too perfect for words in fact. After minutes of tentative laugher and deep breathing from the pair, Dante finally broke their tacit pact.

"You want to come back to my place for some coffee?", he fearfully questioned.

"delightful dear, although I'd prefer a sundae". In that moment, Dante knew. This was his perfect girl.


End file.
